You're worth it
by You're an Asteroid
Summary: What if Penny asked Sheldon and Amy about if they're ever gonna be in a physical relationship. How will they react to her questions?


It was a big night for the guys, playing dungeons and dragons with their women. But before they started the game, Penny was very curious that night because she was a curious person. She didn't usually get into others businesses but when it came to Sheldon and Amy, she really didn't mind.

"Sheldon and Amy, I have a question", Penny asked.

"Okay? What is it?", Amy replied.

'When are you two gonna sleep together?", Penny smiled.

"Penny, we don't ask them", Leonard shouted.

"Maybe you don't, but I do", Penny sitting on the edge of her chair.

Why does people keep pressuring me into uncomfortable situations? I can't stand this, honestly and plus, it's none of their business. I love Amy and when I'm ready to go to the next step, I'll ready. "Excuse me", Sheldon ran to his room.

"Nice going, Penny. You know he's a flight risk", exclaimed Amy, angrily.

"Should someone go talk to him?", Bernadette said.

"Maybe I should. I did cause this", Penny standing up.

"No! You sit. I'll go because I'm his girlfriend", Amy walking to Sheldon's room.

"What's her problem?", Penny sat back down.

"Oh let me see", he paused. "You always ask uncomfortable questions in front of them. When their ready to have coitus, they will. It's not okay to keep pressuring them", Leonard said.

"Well, Amy and Sheldon ain't getting younger and you really think Amy is gonna put up with his nonsense for another five years? I don't think so", Penny taking a drink of her water.

"Penny, no offense, but I think it's kinda sweet they're waiting for each other. I wish I did that", Raj stated.

"You do?", Penny said.

"Yes. It would be nice to have sex with someone who knows your likes, dislikes, and fears. Not to hurt anybody feelings but I think they have the strongest relationship in this social group. It's sweet", Raj standing up to go get another beer.

* * *

"Sheldon, you okay?", Amy knocking on his bedroom door.

"Yeah. I'm just upset", Sheldon laying on his bed.

"You wanna talk about it?", Amy whispered.

"Amy, I'm stressed. I hate when others pressure me", Sheldon wiping his tears.

"Sheldon, I know how you feel. Can I come in so we can talk?", Amy said, sadly.

"Yes. Come in", Sheldon looking away from the door.

Amy opened the door to see her boyfriend sitting on his bed. "Sheldon", she whispered again. "Sheldon, you doing okay?"

"Honestly no, I feel under pressure and I just wanna run away", Sheldon wiped another tear from the corner of his eye.

"Are you?", Amy putting her head down.

"Am I, what?", Sheldon looking at his girlfriend.

"Running away, again?", Amy's eyes started to form with tears.

Sheldon getting up from his bed. "Amy, of course not. I'm just under a lot of pressure", he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know", Amy whispered. "I'm just scared"

"Scared of what?", Sheldon looking into her eyes.

"Of losing you, of you running away and never returning", Amy felt her tears running down her face.

Sheldon wiped her tears with his thumb. "Amy, I promise you I am never gonna run away or even leave you."

"What if wake up one morning and just realize you do?", Amy looking up at her boyfriend.

"But that's the thing, I'm not", he paused. "We're in such a good place right now, I'm not gonna do that to you, again", Sheldon whispered.

"I guess I know that. It's just.. I keep questioning it", Amy put her head down.

"Well stop questioning it. I'm not gonna run away, again. End of story", Sheldon going back to sit on his bed.

Amy walked over to Sheldon and sat down on his bed. "Sheldon, look at me", she put her hand on his knee. "Please, look at me", she paused. "Please"

Sheldon turned around, his eyes full of tears. Amy gently wiped his tears with her thumb. "Sheldon, I'm sorry", she said.

"It's okay. If you wanna leave me, right now, with someone better than me", Sheldon went to his dresser and took out their relationship agreement and a pen. "Here", Sheldon said, sadly.

"Is this what you want?", Amy letting her tears pour down her face. "Is it?", she cried.

"No it's not but we both know that I'm not a good boyfriend, I'm worthless", Sheldon looking at his girlfriend crying. "Amy", he whispered.

Amy looking up at her boyfriend. "Sheldon, you are not worthless. You're worth it, to me", she stood up and cupped his face with her hands. "You have been worth it since I walked into that coffee shop. It's doesn't matter if we're in a physical relationship or not. I just want you to be by my side no matter what step we take, as long as we do it together", Amy whispered with her forehead to his.

"You mean that?", Sheldon whispered.

"I don't care if we're hundred and finally getting into a physical relationship, as long as I'm doing it with you, than it will be worth it in the end", Amy kissing his forehead.

"Oh my god, I love you so much", Sheldon smiled.

"I love you too, so much", Amy smiled back, looking into his eyes.

"I just want you to know that we are not gonna be hundred when we make love but when I'm ready, I want it to be special, for the both of us", Sheldon said, softly.

"Oh Sheldon", Amy wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him close, kissing the side of his head.

"Amy", Sheldon whispered.

"Yes", Amy looking into his eyes, again.

"I really do love you. Like you have no idea, you are absolutely amazing", he smiled. "Thank you for being patient with me."

"You're welcome", Amy kissed his lips.

Sheldon pulled apart from their little kiss. "Can you spend the night with me?", he smiled, again.

"Are you sure? You don't think that's a big step", Amy said.

"No, I think it's the perfect time", Sheldon said, sweetly.

"Yes, I'd like that", Amy said.

"Good", Sheldon pulling Amy into a kiss. Sheldon's favorite thing about his girlfriend was she was so amazingly patient with him. He thinks that he's not worthy of having Amy in his life but she always finds a way to change his mind. He just couldn't wait till her birthday next month, he may have the perfect present for his Amy. His princess. His woman. He couldn't wait till he sees her reaction.


End file.
